


infancy

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot when Dean's a newborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	infancy

"Babies spit up, John," Mary said, looking for a cloth diaper to mop John up with and trying not to let him see her amusement. "He's breathing well, he doesn't seem to be hurting, he's not upset, so I'm not going to worry. Besides, it could be a lot worse."

" _How_?" demanded John, exactly as though she had no idea how much blood and guts and excrement he'd gotten on him in Vietnam.

Mary smiled, at John who would never go back to war, at Dean for whom she would never go back to hunting. "It makes just as much a mess coming out the other end."


End file.
